


A Small Life

by girlmarvel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: A sequel to myAI AU, in which Fili and Kili try to live their lives in the only way they know how - together.





	A Small Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> This is a sequel to the AI Alternate Universe ficlet I wrote for last year's SpringFRE. It probably won't make much sense if you haven't read that one.
> 
> For Linane, who wanted to see them happy.

Their current apartment is small, but Kili doesn’t mind. He likes how it sits over the river, how the smell of the bakery down the street wafts in, and how Fili looks tucked in the window nook in the morning, knees bent, reading whatever latest novel has caught his fancy.

They won’t stay here forever, probably not even longer than a year, it being safer to change their location regularly rather than put down roots and risk being noticed. Kili is as careful as possible and always ensures their documents can pass any scrutiny and that his withdrawal of funds when needed are well disguised but the fingers of the Durin Corporation are many and far-reaching. Kili has taken many of his uncle’s lessons to heart before his departure and _better safe than sorry_ is always echoing in the back of his mind.

Kili knows his occasional work for the underground increases the odds they’ll be noticed by the Durin Corporation or local law enforcement (who would inevitably turn them over to the Durin Corporation), but Fili and he had agreed that if he could make a difference than the risk was worth it. Fili often finds him huddled over his work desk, crafting citizenship documents and other various necessary paperwork needed by AIs trying to pass as something other than what they are, escaping out from under the thumbs of their “owners” and making runs for more AI-sentient friendly countries. Not all of them are as well-built or meticulously cared for as Fili and Kili has little hope for their bids to freedom but his documents will buy them time and distance, farther than they’d get without, so he does his best.

\---

They spend their free time at museums or strolling through street markets. Kili making note of the things Fili’s fingers linger over longest so he can come back later and purchase them. Small colorful horses and hand-painted ceramic mugs showing up on Fili’s nightstand in the morning or balanced on top of his to-be-read book pile in the kitchen.

\---

They didn’t start in love, not when they ran that first time, at least not the type of love that lends itself to questing fingers and gasping breaths, but that is where they end. Legs tangled together in the same sheets and with Fili whispering pure poetry (or pure filth in turn) in his ear.

When Kili helped develop the technology for creating synthetic skin with the capability of mirroring human senses, he never pictured this as one of the results.

Fili laid bare on their bed, hair a golden halo spread out on the pillow, with fingers tangled in the sheets and keening some garbled version of Kili’s name. 

\---

They’ve only had to move once in a panic. They had thought they were safe, that the years passed had dulled the sting of theft, but the night comes when a text from one of his cousins to a number that should have been unreachable rouses Kili from sleep.

The _if you’re still in Madalloni, you’ve been noticed_ in little square letters an alarm blare in Kili’s gut. Throwing only the essentials: their papers (which Kili will promptly change), his fabrication kit, their favorite sweaters, and whatever else Fili deems indispensable, into a few raggedy duffels, before they tumble out into the cold street at three in the morning. Hands clasped, they board a train that will take them to safety once more, one step beyond Durin Corp’s eyes. 

Sitting on the train as it rattles through the dawn, Kili shoots back a quick thank you, not expecting any more communication from his cousin. Gimli’s anything for family pulls at Kili’s heart, because when it comes down to it, isn’t it really his own family, his uncle and his damned empire, that they’re running from?

He glances over at Fili, who must notice him looking because he reaches over and slips his hand into Kili’s, fingers curling together though he doesn’t return Kili’s gaze, too busy watching the sun peek up over the foothills.

Kili raises their hands, presses Fili’s against his lips.

“Still worth it?” Fili asks, turning to look at him now with tired blue eyes.

“Still worth it.”

\---

When his brow has been furrowed for too long or he’s reached the predetermined number of sighs allowed in an hour that seemingly activates some alarm in Fili’s programming, he often finds a hot mug being placed down next to his workpad or pressed gently into his hands by tanned fingers.

“Life’s problems are often eased by hot milky drinks,” Fili will tell him, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair back behind his ear.

Kili will look down at his mug of what is undoubtedly coffee with an obscene amount of sugar and chuckle.

“There’s not even milk in this, Fili.”

Fili will dismiss this with a wave and a smile, “It’s the sentiment”

This is how Kili knows he’s loved.

\---

This is their life. Apartments and an occasional cabin filled with knick-knacks, cups of coffee lovingly prepared, books full of yellowed pages and dog-eared corners, smiles enhanced by a crinkled nose, and hearts always reaching for each other.


End file.
